


Underwear (or lack thereof)

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, They're not quite dating but they like each other, This is so short wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami doesn't wear any underwear to school one day and Kuroko noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear (or lack thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THAT SCENE WHERE KAGAMI IS WALKING ON HIS HANDS AND IT TOTALLY LOOKS LIKE HE'S NOT WEARING UNDERWEAR.

“Kagami-kun, are you not wearing underwear?”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

Kuroko stared at him blankly as Kagami flipped over so he was standing again. He glared at Kuroko in horror.

 

“What!?” he repeated.

 

“I asked if you were not wearing underwear. When you walk on your hands like that, it’s kind of obvious…” Kuroko answered, trailing off.

 

“I-” Kagami paused, and he was blushing furiously. Kuroko smiled slightly. He thought it was adorable. “I didn’t have any clean ones… Don’t judge me!”

 

Kuroko smiled wider. “I’d offer you my spare but I don’t think they’d fit,” he said.

 

“ _It’s fine_ ,” Kagami whined, covering his face with his hands.

 

Kuroko patted him lightly on the arm. “I appreciate the view though, Kagami-kun.”

 

“ _GOD_ ,” Kagami groaned, shrinking into himself a little. “Don’t ogle me!”

 

Kuroko laughed quietly. “Sorry. You’re kind of hard to ignore like that, though.”

 

The taller male made a strangled sort of groan. “Don’t embarrass me…” he mumbled, still covering his face.

 

“You’ll have to show me more someday,” Kuroko said casually, walking past Kagami.

 

“Wait- Wait, what? Kuroko, wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah idek what this is. I hope u lieked. 
> 
> pls give me comments I eat them for sustenance.


End file.
